Robin dice su secreto
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Robin tiene un secreto, y ya no soporta más el no decircelo a nadie así que va ylo revela a la unica persona que cree conveniente, bien no se que más decir n.nU
1. Chapter 1

Robin dice su secreto

Era un día normal en la torre de los titanes

CRASH!!!

Bueno casi normal al parecer otro malo ataca la ciudad y como siempre los titanes lo fueron a detener

Robin: problemas, titanes ataquen!!!!

En eso fueron a donde se encontraba el monstruo así es era plasmus los titanes lo derotaron y mientras cyborg,star y chico bestia llevaban a plasmus a la cárcel robin y raven se dirigían a la torre

Raven:robin no se te hace que la batalla con plasmus fue demasiado fácil

Robin:si pero quizá sea por que nos estamos volviendo mas fuerte

Raven: quizás tienes razón

Ya que los titanes se tardaron mucho tiempo en la cárcel ya era tarde y todos se fueron a dormir menos robin como siempre y es que el tenia una preocupación así que robin salio por un momento, estuvo parado en el techo pensando y después se fue de la torre

Robin(pensando) necesito saber y si ella no me lo dice yo lo are

Después de bastante tiempo de pensar robin volvió a la torre solo que entro rápidamente a su habitación

Robin: hoy es el día estoy listo nada me puede detener ahora

Robin salio de su habitación pero estaba bien vestido (tenia un traje) y un ramo de flores en la mano empezó a caminar y pasar por las habitaciones de sus compañeros pero se sentía tan nervioso que oía a todos cuando paso por la de cy oyó su aparato de carga ,cuando paso por la de chico bestia oyó sus ronquidos y cuando paso por la de star se detuvo y después se dirigió a la de raven toco y raven abrió

Raven:robin que haces aquí tan tarde y vestido así y por que las flores

Robin: Muag, raven yo..Yo….

Raven: tu que robin

Robin:yo te amo no quiero pasar un tiempo lejos de ti por eso estoy así las flores son para ti aunque se que no te gusta esto

Raven:robin no se que decir todo este tiempo pense que amabas a star

Robin:no es cierto desde que nos conocimos siempre te ame solo que star nunca me dejaba estar contigo

Raven:pues robin no se que decir

Robin:no digas nada

En eso robin se acerca mucho a raven le agarra su pelo la toma de la cintura y la besa

En eso raven soltó sus emociones e hizo explotar todas las puertas de la torre eso hizo despertar a todos los titanes y vieron a robin y raven besándose

Cyborg:robin que estas haciendo

Chico bestia: no lo puedo creer

Star:robin que haces

En eso robin deja de besar a raven y dice que no es lo que parece y raven se pone a explicarles todo, pero robin se fue por lo que paso

Raven:es que robin vino a mi habitación y me dijo que me amaba

En eso star sale corriendo de la sala llorando raven la siguió para disculparse con ella por lo sucedido

Raven:satr estas bien

Star:y dime raven tu amas a robin

Raven se quedo helada ya que en el muy fondo de su corazón el sentía lo mismo que robin así que le dijo

Raven:pues si si lo amo

Star:entonces no seré un obstáculo en su felicidad

En eso star se va volando mientras cyborg y chico bestia espiaban, raven los vio así que

Raven:azrath metrion zinthos!!!!!!!!!

Raven les arrojo algo pesados a los 2, después fue en donde estaba robin que era en su habitación toco como no contesto entro de todos modos

Raven:robin estas ahí

Robin:y dime raven me odias por lo que hice

Raven:no al contrario estoy feliz por que al fin me lo dijiste

Robin:entonces

En eso raven se acerca a el y se besan pero se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando en eso robin voltea y……..

**Continuara……………**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!!! aqui esta la continaución ójala les guste, por favor dejen reviews, adios y cuidense!!! gracias por tomarce la molesta de leerlo encerio T.T_

Robin dice su secreto Capitulo 2

Robin voltea y vio que star estaba ahí parada viendolos ella deramo lagrimas se fue corriendo robin solto a raven y fue por ella y queria explicarle todo ya que ella era su amiga

Robin:star espera

Star:no dejame sola solo fui un juego para ti

Al fin robin la alcanso le pide que le diga que le pasa pero ella simplemente lo ignora asi se la paso hasta que decidio hablar

Robin:star que sucede

Star:para que quieres saber yo no te importo

Robin:claro que me importas eres mi amiga y quiero que estes bien

Star:solo eso yo quiero ser mas que tu amiga robin

Robin:me temo que nunca se podra star ya que mis sentimientos por raven jamas cambiaran

En eso star se pone a llorar mas y robin se acerca a ella la abraza pero star aprobecho ese momento y lo beso en eso estaba subiendo raven y lo vio robin la empujo raven le dijo a robin que como pudo robin impactado le dijo no es lo que parese raven se fue a su habitación a encerarse

Robin:star por que lo hiciste

Star:si yo no te puedo tener nadie podra

Entoces robin corrio rapidamente por raven entra a su habitación estaba tan enojada que lo empeso a atacar pero robin esquibo todo lo que le arrojaba en eso la agarra del brazo

Raven:no lo puedo creer todavía hoy me dices que me amas y rapidamente vas y te vas a besar con star

Robin:raven no es lo que crees yo la fui a consolar por lo sucedido y es que ella me ama le dije que nunca podria funcionar ya que lo que yo siento por ti nunca cambiara

Robin la agarra de la mano pero raven se suelta

Raven:si y es por eso que los vi besandose no

Raven comienza a llorar

Robin:no es sierto ella me beso y lo hiso por eso para que tu sientas celos y te enojes conmigo y que nunca podamos ser felices ya que ella esta tan enojada que quiere impedir nuestra felicidad

Raven:o sea que todo es culpa de star

Robin:si

En eso star llega y se encima en raven y su mano comienza a brillar

Star:robin si tanto amas a raven de veras tomar una decisión entre la vida de raven o venir a tamara conmigo y la dejare enpas para siempre

Robin estab en un verdadero dilema ya que podria perder el amor de su vida asi que robin tomo una decisión

Robin:deja libre a raven ire contigo pero si prometes dejarla en libertad y no la volveras a molestar nunca

Star:lo prometo

Star suelta a raven ,raven corre rapidamente a los brazos de robin diciendole que no lo aga pero robin le dice que no se preocupe que el estara bien en eso star le dice que ya es hora pero robin pide una ultima petición y star se la da robin se acerca a raven otra vez y le da algo pero para que star no lo note robin piensa rapido la besa y se despide y se va

Raven(llorando)no por que por que robin por que lo hiciste

Rapidamente cyborg y chico bestia van con raven la ven llorando le pregunta que pasa les explica todo estaban tan sorprendidos por la rapida actitud cambiada de star raven le da a cy lo que robin le dio

Chico bestia :y eso que es ?

Ciborg:esto es un localisador (pensando)que inteligente robin

Raven:nos servira para rastiar a robin

Mientras en Tamara

Star:o robin debiste ver tu exprecion cuando viste que realmente era mala

Robin:dime star por que lo haces dime que ganaste con avernos echo creer que eras buena

Star:simple haci podria atraerte aquí y tenerte como nuestro prisionero ya que en Tamara coleccionamos criaturas de otros planetas y tu robin fuiste el epecime perfecto

Robin:rrrrr!!!!!!

Con los titanes

Chico bestia:ya llegamos?

Cyborg:si dices eso una vez mas te saco de la nave t en este instante

Raven:(pensando)robin espero que estes bien

Mientras en tamara a robin lo encadenaron de un pie para que no escape mientras dormía

Star:robin despierta!

Robin:a?que es esto!rrrrr!

Star:ni lo intentes romper es un metal lo suficientemente fuerte para que tu no lo rompas jajajajaja!!!!!!!(risa malvada)

Entonces robin se puso a pensar como escaparia pero se le hizo mas difícil ya que no dejaba de pensar en raven haci que espero a que todos se durmieran y saco algo de su bolsillo era como un cortador pero no era algo lo bastante poderoso para romper lo que lo sujetaba del pie,después de que robin al fin se livero empeso a pasar por todo el castillo hasta al fin salir y en eso se encontro con los titanes raven se salio rapidamente y lo abrazo y se puso a llorar

Robin:no llores estoy bien

Raven solo lo mira y le da una sonrisa pero los guardias notaron que el prisionero no estaba y lo empezaron a persiguieron y vieron en donde se encontraba así que llamaron a starfire

Robin:titanes a la ataque!!!

Pero robin noto que no tenía su uniforme en eso raven extiende sus brazos y le da su cinturón

Robin:ahora si,titanes a la ataque!!!

Empesaron a pelear los titanes ya habian derotado a todos los soldados pero llego star

Star:fabuloso veo que te pudise liberar

Robin: rrrrr!!!!!

Entonces robin corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba star llego y la sujeto pero se pudo liberar excepto de que robin accidentalmente le jalo su pelo y vieron que en realidad era blackfire

Robin:que le hiciste a star

Blackfire:que no es obi estaba en el mismo lugar que tu

Cyborg:deja la ir!

Chico bestia: entonces todo este tiempo emos estado conviviendo contigo

Blackfire:no exactamente ya que mi meta era solo llevarme a robin pero supuse que notarían la diferencia

Todos los titanes estaban muy molestos cyborg y chico bestia se pusieron a ataquarla como una distracción mientras robin y raven iban donde estaba star

Robin:star estas bien

Star:si debemos detener a mi hermana

Cyborg y chico bestia no duraron mucho pero fue suficiente para liberar a star

Blackfire:veo que liberaste a tu amiga lastima que ya no vas a estar con ella

Blackfire los ataco pero star se fue donde estaba blackfire y las 2 comensaron a pelear

Star:la batalla al fin termino

Star le pidio a los soldados que se aseguren de que su hermana nunca vuelva a Tamara

Robin:gracias star

Star:no fue nada y dime robin ya se lo dijiste

Robin se sonrojo por lo que dijo star y es que robin no se acordo de que como star es su mejor amiga pues se lo dijo a ella

Raven:star tu como lo sabes si estabas aquí desde mucho tiempo

Star:robin me lo dijo por que soy su mejor amiga y queria ayuda,jaja

Todos:jajajajaja!!!!

Todos regresaron ya a la torre T y como ya era tarde todos se fueron a dormir pero robin y raven estuvieron en la asotea por un momento y era para reponer de su largo beso lo hicieron pero star los estaba espiando y saco una cosa tamarariana que dijo que se usa para ocaciones como estas robin y raven la miran y se comiensan a reir

Fin


End file.
